The present invention relates to a socket for use with a socket wrench to turn bolts, nuts, etc., and more particularly to a universal socket which has spring-supported vertically slidable retaining pins in the socket body thereof for holding down any of different sizes of bolts, nuts, etc., so that different sizes of bolts, nuts, etc. can be turned with the socket by a wrench.
Regular sockets for use with a socket wrench are designed to turn a particular size of bolts, nuts, etc., i.e., one socket fits only one particular size of workpiece. There is known a universal socket that can be used with a socket wrench to turn different sizes of bolts, nuts, etc. This structure of universal socket comprises a socket body having a working hole at one end for receiving the workpiece to be turned, a plurality of spring elements fixedly mounted in the working hole of the socket body, and a plurality of retaining blocks respectively supported on the spring elements and arranged in parallel within the socket body for holding down the workpiece to be turned, for permitting the workpiece to be turned with the socket body by a socket wrench. This structure of universal socket is not satisfactory in function. Because no guide means is provided to guide axial movement of the retaining blocks and the spring elements, the spring elements tend to be tangled with one another.